


Hurt

by vaporrub



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cheating, Drabble, M/M, Marriage, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:55:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24903427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaporrub/pseuds/vaporrub
Summary: Dave walks in on a scene after work
Relationships: Dave's Bro | Beta Dirk Strider/John Egbert, John Egbert/Dave Strider
Kudos: 11





	Hurt

You walk in your house through the backdoor, you wanna surprise your husband. You’re home from work early. John loves when you get the drop on him and finish him off after he jerks himself off. Sounds like John just got started all on his own and he’s going hard.

You strut over to your bedroom. You open the door and see John's eyes staring up at you, his arms and legs wrapped around your Bro.

John sits up in a panic.

You slam the door shut. You sink down to the floor, hold your head and fight off tears.


End file.
